


You Make Me Feel New Again (remastered)

by aquatique



Series: You Make Me Feel New Again [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatique/pseuds/aquatique





	You Make Me Feel New Again (remastered)

Hello all, 

I wanted to announce that I am indeed back and I hope to be restarting and finishing my fic. I'm basically revisiting my original fic (also my first fic) "You Make Me Feel New Again,"and I plan on doing a complete overhaul of the story, hopeful to improve what my intention was and give the story new life. The basic reasoning for the hiatus was that my phone was a big ass brick and it was the only way I was updating. It's honestly not the best way to write a story, that way. I eventually just gave up after a while. Now I have cool new phone that has a qwerty keyboard. I was looking at my old work and I've just decided that a revamp of the series was a good idea. Whatever. I know you guys don't care. Anyway, I'm going to like do the whole deal and write the story as one whole story thing, and release it in parts as a finished product because that's going to give the story a more pull together feel. Anyway, my original fic is still on the beautiful archive, so you can reread it and see sort of a preview of what's to come. I'm hoping to depict Jean and Erens summer as well as some flashbacks and flash forward and a bunch of crazy shit.

Expect longer chapters, as well as an interesting couple of side chapters that will be published to give some more dimension to the story.

I am also open to sequels and a full blown Jean-Marco fic prequel drama shitastic extravaganza. Anyway. Keep loving these gay ass nerds.

Adiós.

PS: I'm hoping to get the story published as soon as possible also looking for beta readers.

PSS: I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL CARE ITS BEEN A WHOLE DAMN YEAR OKAY.


End file.
